


Stay Alive

by Internpup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androgyny, Blow Jobs, Bull Furry, Camming, Costume Kink, F/M, Furry, Gaming, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Minotaur - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Sex Work, Social Anxiety, Trans Male Character, social work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: Eden is a sex cam worker. They and their Minotaur lover get creative in the bedroom as they get to know one another.The two of them deal with jealousy as Eden gets gifts from clients.Trapped in the apartment, Eden has to make things work while falling in love.





	1. Staying Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Eden Liu is my original character, Marshall Steir belongs to Wynter F.

"Catch up, catch up!! Theyre going to slaughter us!" Eden cried. "MotherFUCKER!" They pounded the controller as their soldier avatar came under fire. 

Marshall stuck out his tongue with concentration. The Minotaur took up most of the couch, leaving their human friend leaning over Marshall's knee. "I see them! I have you covered." Marshall's own character crouched behind a blasted out wall and took wild shots at the enemy.

Digital blood splattered on the screen as Edens character was taken out by a bullet. "Damnit! Where the fuck did they come from?!" They demanded. 

Marshall shook his head with a wry chuckle. "My aim isnt as good as I thought." He reached over and took the other's controller from their hands. Those thin nimble fingers were clearly more adapted to the human-made gaming system than Marshall's broad three fingered hooves. The human fingers were also well suited to other things, and Marshall guided one of those fine tattooed hands between his legs. "Lets try a battle we can win?" He suggested playfully. 

Eden smirked at him, their hand squeezing the sizeable package there. "Is this a battle?" They asked. "Does that mean theres a winner?" 

"Win-win I hope?" Marshall replied, grunting softly with pleasure and spreading his legs. 

"Then what kind of war is that?" Eden chuckled. They climbed over him and slid between his legs, kneeling on the carpet. They watched him through lashy dark eyes as they undid his belt and unzipped Marshall's jeans. Eden chewed their lip ring mischivously as they reached back for Marshall's controller and handed it to him. "Stay alive." They challenged, and pulled out his large minotaur cock, wrapping their lips around his massive head. 

Marshall shuddered with pleasure. "Oh spirits... Eden I dont think I can." His hands were unsteady as he even tried to find the button to restart the game. He tried to watch the screen, but his attention was ripped away by the sight of Eden's mouth having to open to its absolute limit to even take his cock, and the bulge in their throat as his cock slid deep. The amused twinkle in Edens eyes made Marshall flush with arousal and embarrassent. "You are so cruel to me." He breathed shakily, but yelped as he came under fire at the same moment that Eden's fingers wrapped around his balls and tugged gently.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall is having second thoughts about meeting his friend in person for the first time.

Marshall was nervous. It felt so strange to be at this door, at last. Eden knew his most shameful kinks. Marshall could have sketched the tattoos and piercings on Eden's boy-cunt and ass from memory. They'd talked for a year now online, in messenger, away from the time Marshall paid for on the cams. Theyd talked about their lives, their favorite films, theyd live streamed movies together, and he'd heard Eden's laughter on the headset. He'd gotten to know that strange, in-between voice, high for a man but with unmistakably masculine tones. 

All this and they'd yet to meet in person. 

Would they even like one another in person? His worry had only grown more intense when Eden had canceled their meetup three times at the last minute. Finally, today, hed made it to the door.

Maybe it was better left to the distance and strange intimacy of the online world? 

He knocked, and he heard a startled shuffling. 

"Marshall?" 

That was the famillier voice on the other side of the door, and hearing it in person made Marshall smile uncontrollably. 

"Yeah, its me." He replied.

Locks slid open, three of them, and Eden opened the door. They were dressed in a black sleeveless band shirt that showed off the tattoos that covered their arms and shoulders, leather wrist cuffs, and jeans. Eden took a moment to look at Marshall, maybe having as many mixed feelings about their meeting as he was. 

Finally, They returned Marshall's smile, and stepped aside to let him in. "Its so weird to finally meet you. Watch the door!" They gasped as Marshall's horns caught on the doorframe. "You are so much bigger than I thought! Are you ok?" 

"Of course." Marshall ducked and chuckled. "It happens a lot in this city." 

"I bet." Eden carefully fastened the heavy door locks and waved Marshall to the couch. "Do you want a beer?" They asked. "I have your favorite." They said shyly. 

The two of them had loosened up as the evening wore on. Eden never had visitors, and Marshall had never believed that he would be face-to-face with the this person who had only begun as a shameful exploration with the comforting anonymity of a screen. 

Soon though, they lost track of how many beers they'd had, and were talking as freely as they had online, with Eden cross-legged on the floor, and Marshall spreading out on the couch. 

"No, its great, see?" Eden scooted closer to Marshall, tucking themselves against the couch and leaning against Marshall's side. They held up their phone, flipping through their takeout app. "I can order anything from almost any restaurant. Its not just pizza and chinese now!" 

Marshall took the phone and nodded, rumbling in agreement. "All right, you're right." He admitted. "Mashed potatoes even... But why not cook?" 

"Im not a good cook. I just make broccoli salads pretty much. Easy, healthy, and there isnt NORMALLY anyone to hear me fart." Eden laughed.

"I could cook for you." Marshall offered, handing Eden's phone back, and letting his hand rest on Eden's inked shoulder experimentally, and when Eden just glanced up and smiled, his fingers dragged up the other's neck and into the choppy red and black mohawk. 

"Have at it!" Eden said, and leaned into the touch. "Just let me know ahead of time the ingredients so I can order them. I pay in beer." Eden tilted their head back and half closed their eyes. "Yes keep doing that." They purred, hungry for physical attention, which Marshall didnt need much more prompting to provide.

Moments later, Eden had been straddling him, the two of them kissing deeply.


	3. Tuxedo-thingy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshall gets jealous of Eden's clients.

Eden was sitting at the table, wearing only underwear and a loose tshirt that said 'this is my sexy nurse costume', a shirt that dated back to their career as a street nurse, before they were trapped in this apartment. Apt enough. The bed was still warm and rumpled, with damp spots from the rough sex they had just had there. Eden could barely walk after taking Marshall's massive dick in cunt and ass, neither designed to take anything so large. As a result, Eden had been relegated to happily perching, wiggling around every once in a while to enjoy the soreness from their brutal sex.

"It smells so good Marshall!" Eden leaned their chin on their hand, watching the minotaur cook. "Are you sure I cant help?" 

"Everything is under control. You rest yerself." Marshall smiled. 

Eden snorted as Marshall's accent came out faintly. The minotaur reddened with emberassment and Eden laughed. "I love your country speak. Its so cute!"

The two of them saw one another every week now. Marshall came over on Edens nights off from their full time cam work. The bedroom door was closed, as it always was. The staged bed where Eden worked was set up in that room, with the most flattering lighting and a wide selection of toys and props ready for customer requests. Eden had shown him once, but hed never asked again. 

He watched sidelong as Eden checked their mail which was stacked on the table, picking around a package they were saving for last. Bills were poked into a pile. 

"I have never seen you open a bill." Marshall observed with a chuckle, looking up from chopping mushrooms. 

"Eh. I do." Eden smirked. "Eventually. But after they get a certain age, theyre too old. So I throw them out."

"That doesnt make sense...." Marshall shook his head.

"They know where I live! If they want money, they'll come get it!" Eden replied, holding another letter up to the light thoughtfully. "Im not going anywhere."

Once the mail was sorted, with one government letter set on it's own, Eden grabbed the package and opened it. Marshall flicked his tail jealously, watching Eden's excitement. It was from another client. He tried not to think of them as competition. Eden's sex work on camera was a job, and he had no say in what Eden did for work. 

"Oh my lord what is this even?" Eden cried. "Marshall!" They laughed. "What is this?" They held up a white and red frilly outfit to their body. 

"I believe..." Marshall's jealousy dulled, replaced by a mix of feelings. The gift was actually a gift for the client themselves. Eden would wear this to fulfull their fantasies, which seemed to be related to a certain popular human japanese cartoon. "I believe it is a sailor moon costume. The red one." Marshall snapped his fingers, trying to recall which sailor scout he was thinking of. 

"Sailor Mars!" Eden cried and got up, shucking their underpants and pulling it on. They shrugged off their t-shirt, revealing for a moment their perfectly flat, slightly sculpted chest and pierced nipples. Edens chest was covered in tattoos as well, a kalidescope of colour and meaning that was covered by the sailor mars outfit. "What am I supposed to be? Sailor scout tattoo fantasy? HARDCORE sailor mars!" 

Marshall covered his mouth, trying not to snicker. It was not anywhere near Eden's normal style, and actually looked really ridiculous on Eden as they posed. It was hard to be jealous of this. 

"What was the boy, tuxedo-thingy?" Eden asked. "I should take this off before it gets stained. THAT would be pretty rude for Frank. 'Sorry the costume you sent me already has another man's cum stains on it'." Eden wiggled back out of the strange costume and held it up again before going to hang it up, still nude. 

Marshall licked his lips thoughtfully, watching Eden move and a little turned on by the posessive thought of another client seeing his marks of ownership. The idea of others dressing Eden up to suit their sexual fantasies also gave him strange, mixed feelings. 

Eden put away the costume and looked back at Marshall. "Whats wrong?" 

"Nothing." Marshall said. "Just, clients. The costumes." He chuckled awkwardly and shrugged. 

"This is nothing." Eden promised, coming back towards Marshall, pressing their bare body against Marshall and wrapping their arms around him. "They're work. You are my friend- you are more than a friend. Marshall you are the only person apart from Decembra who I let in here. You are literally my one and only." Eden smiled. "Dont be jealous. Ok?" 

"I'm your one and only." Marshall repeated, putting a large hand on Eden's head and sliding it down their bare back. 

"No pressure or anything." Eden snorted. "But yes. You are." They looked up Earnestly. "You cant know how important you are to me or how fucking glad I am that I let you in that door."


	4. Decembra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden has a favour to ask.

"I cant go." Eden stated anxiously, reading the official letter again. The letter had been sitting unopened for two weeks. What looked like irresponsibility on the surface had been acute anxiety about what the letter might contain. "I cant." 

"This is extremely important Eden." Decembra said. "I cant come with you that day, but what about your friend Marhall? If not, I can see if theres another worker free." The beautiful Elfin woman tried to sound calming, but could see that Eden wasnt listening, and Decembra knew that the offer of a stranger would be useless to Eden. They wouldnt even open the door. 

Decembra had first contacted Eden through the cams, offering help and support, and after a few months of chatting, Eden had allowed them to meet in person. Now they had been meeting for nearly two years. 

Eden flipped over the page as if there might be an entirely different message on the back. "They cant just change things! I call in! Thats how its been for years!" Eden insisted. "Why do I have to go in? They know I cant! What the fuck do they think they're doing?!" They demanded, tears of panic in their eyes. 

"It isnt right, I know. Im sure its some error." Decembra soothed. "But this appointment is in three days. We will call them, but its possible we cant get it worked out by then. For next time, yes, but this time.... It looks like you might have to go. Just this once."

"Decembra... You dont understand." Eden shuddered and put their head in their hands. Just the thought of going to this appointment, downtown, where they would be exposed, watched, in danger - It brought back the fear their brother had poisoned them with. "You don't get it." 

"I might if you tell me." Decembra suggested. "I can listen." The outreach worker knew a lot more about Eden than they suspected. Decembra didnt easily forget other cases of brothers imprisoning and raping their - at the time - sisters. Eden went by a Different name now, but they were easily enough recognised from the newspaper photos. 

"No." Eden shook their head. "No. I'll figure it out." 

"Eden, I know you, and when you say things like that, you just wont go. You have to go to this appointment or you risk being cut off of disability." Decembra challenged gently. "Call Marshall while Im here, and that way I know you'll have support."

"What do you care?!" Eden snapped, and then took a deep breath. "No, Im sorry. I'm sorry. That wasnt fair." They chewed their lip ring and twisted it between their teeth, the pain calming. 

Decembra didnt respond right away, giving Eden time to collect themselves. 

"I know you care." Eden said quietly. "I just... Decembra, things are just so normal with him. He doesnt see /this/. He doesnt- I just want a boyfriend like anyone else." 

"Boyfriends will lend a hand. Thats part of their job to take all parts of you. To support you when you need it." 

"I dont think I can do this. Even with him. What happened last time..." Eden squeezed their eyes shut, recalling the nightmare of a very public panic attack and the personal humiliation of being picked up by paramedics they knew. Needless to say, the critical appointment had been missed.

"I know you can do this." Decembra took Edens hand and squeezed it. "Text Marshall." 

Eden opened their phone. Marshall was at the top of their contacts list. Their fingers shook as they typed out a message. - Can I ask a big favour? - And sent it. "He's probably busy...he might-" 

The phone dinged a response: - Anything -

Eden created and then erased a series of messages before they were satisfied, then silently showed to to Decembra. Decembra nodded. "Send it." She said, and Eden reluctantly pressed send.

\- You know the never-leaving-my-place thing? Well, I have an appointment and the assholes are making me come in person. I really need some help. Things could get intense. I'm really sorry to ask. Its Thursday at 10am, downtown. I cant do this on my own and I dont have anyone else to ask. - 

Eden let out a relieved breath when the message had been sent, but twisted their lip ring tensely until they got an answer. 

\- Of course E. I can drive you, keep you company. Whatever you need and I can handle intense. : ) - 

Eden smiled a bit, overcome by the response, but also terribly afraid that once Marshall saw the parts of Eden he hadnt seen yet, he'd realize that they werent worth it. 

They sent a simple message back, but their complex feelings of love, gratitude, insecurity, and fear couldnt be conveyed by any text.


End file.
